Conventional game score-boards usually comprise a blackboard or the like onto which the scores of game players can be written, or some kind of mechanical device having markers or the like which can be adjusted in position to indicate the scores of the players.
Normally, such conventional score-boards can be used to display the results of only a single game and do not enable the winner of such a game to be automatically determined from the players scores.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,376, issued June 20, 1989, I have disclosed a poker type pool game having a scoreboard having two sets of switches, each switch being associated with a respective card and the two sets being respectively associated with two players. By actuating the switches, the players record that they have pocketed correspondingly identified balls on a pool table. Actuation of a further switch then causes the scoreboard to compute which of the two players is the winner. This prior scoreboard can, therefore, only be operated in one mode, corresponding to a particular poker-type pool game.